


My Brother and Brother in Me

by mat



Category: My Brother My Brother and Me
Genre: Furry, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Podcast, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mat/pseuds/mat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While recording, Travis gets hungry and the brothers McElroy set up a little bet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother and Brother in Me

"Boy, we sure have been having a heck of a year, right?" said Travis, percolating with veracity.  
"I know!" shouted the spritely Griffin, "Ever since our respective wives left us and we moved in together as brother wives, we've been having a heck of a time!"  
"It's almost as if we were made for each other," smiled Justin slyly, a waver lilting away in his voice.  
At this, they laughed and laughed.  
"Anyway," continued Justino, the eldest brother, "How about some money zone?" At this, the money zone jingle played very loudly, as it always did. Much louder than anything else ever in the podcast.  
"Travis, have you ever had trouble eating anything?" asked Justin, obviously setting up a bit about his younger brother's veraceous appetite, but also something to do with some food that gets delivered to your house or something.  
"Never! I'll eat anything! Anywhere, anytime."  
"AnyWHERE, you say?" smiled Griffin slyly, "UnderWEAR, I say!"  
"That's right, Griffin," said Justin, "Me Undies is a place to buy underwear online and stuff. Not to eat, but to wear. Or you can eat them if you want, I'm not the boss of you or your underwear." I was surprised it was Me Undies, because I thought it was going to be about Nature Box or one of those other things where you can get food sent to you and it's always advertised on all the podcasts.

"Boy, guys," said Travis, the middlest brother, hungrily, "That money zone bit sure made me hungry!"  
"You're always hungry, Trav," said the babiest baby brother, Griffin.  
"No, I mean really, really hungry. Like, the hungriest I've ever been!"  
"How about some Honey Crusted Corn Nuggets or Glazed Twisted Berry Bits from our latest Nature Box?" offered Justin.  
"NO!" roared Travis.  
"Well, fine, geez. You look so hungry you could eat the two of us," Justin said off-handedly, but it wasn't taken that way.  
"Hmm..." said Travis.  
"Oh, come on," Baby Griffin said, "It's not like you could really eat us. In fact, I bet you $100 you couldn't!"  
"You're on, milk boy!" said Travis, hunger burning in his eyes.

And so, a date was set and rules established. Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year apart from Arbor Day. The rules: No chewing. Justin eats Griffin first to ensure swallowability. These rules were agreed upon by all.  
Soon enough, Valentine's Day was upon them. They all arrived at the agreed upon spot, their shared bedroom, and prepared the feast.

"Travis, what are you wearing?" Baby Griffin giggled.  
"It's my tanooki suit," Trav said, wiggling his tailed behind.  
"I thought it was a squirrel," smiled Justin slyly.  
"No way! Can't you see my BIG BALLS?" It was true. Travis had the balls of a tanooki.  
"All right, let's get this over with," said Griffin, stripping off his clothes. Oh yeah, they agreed they had to do it naked or Travis would be eating their clothes and it wouldn't really count for some reason. So there Griffin was, standing naked in front of his brothers, his tiny penis on show for everyone.  
"I really don't wanna look," said Justin, "But I probably should to develop my own digestive strategy." His eyes followed his brother's body up and down. No trouble swallowing that small thing, he thought-smiled slyly. Then, when his plan was ready, he too took off his clothes. His penis wasn't nearly as tiny.

"Here we go!!!" they all shouted in unison. "Brothers McElroy, combine!!!" Justin gripped his babiest baby brother at the shoulders and tipped him into his mouth head-first, his jaw loosening to accomodate his brother's girth.  
"It's so dank!" Griffin was heard to say before being swallowed up by his eldest brother's maw. He slid down the throat cleanly and smoothly, grinding softly against the palate and ribs, eventually. Justin's form was stretched and mutated so that the general silhouette of his upside down brother was visible inside of him. He could barely stand.  
"Well, smiled Justin slyly, his words just about audible as they squeezed their way out of the fullness of his mouth, "Bottoms up!" Travis then proceeded to lift the combined form of both his older and younger brother and just about managed to balance as he slowly lowered them both down his gullet at once. From inside Justin's body, Griffin thought 'Man, this is kinda hot' and started jerking his tiny penis so right.

Gripping tightly with his enlarged mouth, Travis struggled to shove his siblings down into the tunnel of his osophogos, but eventually, finally, sweating and struggling in the hot, sweaty, stretched out mess that was his tanooki suit, Travis swallowing Justin, who had swallowed Griffin. It was, as they say, magnificent. Griffin was now right-side up while Justin was upside down and the vertigo along with the intense heat of the moment caused his jerking to come to its inevitable climax. He came. Hard.

Semen flowed from his tiny penis, up and out through all channels in his older brother's body. Justin was filled with his brother's seed and there was so much of it that he even started to overflow into Travis. He could taste it and he knew in his heart that at that moment, he had never tasted anything as good as his babiest baby brother wife's sperm. That was when Travis started to get his fill and he knew immediately what had happened, what was happening, what would happen. Griffin had jerked his tiny penis to orgasm inside his older brother's body. He held his engorged mouth closed as his entire being filled with the juice of his baby brother's desire. His giant tanooki balls twitched as he waggled his tongue like a Wiimote and lapped up the liquid. Finally, he swallowed it all and stood up tall. "Looks like I just won 100 bucks."


End file.
